Where Life Can Take You
by StarDancer303
Summary: It is after Alice has slain the Jabberwocky. She lives in the White Queen's castle. She tries to avoid Hatter. Later on she realizes that he loves her and falls for him. After they are married, this is a lot about the Hightopp children. The story changes much towards the end. Some adventure and danger.
1. The change of Hatter

The White Queen had just put the last ingredient into the potion. Hatter watched on with hope and excitement.

"All right, Hatter. I think this might be it." She stirred the potion together. Then she took a spoonful of it from the pot. She held it out to Hatter. He blew the steam away. Then took the beverage.

He scrunched up his face at the taste of it. "Well..." He coughed. "I hope it works. When will we know?" 

"I think it will take until tomorrow morning until we know anything. So if nothing has happened by tomorrow evening i don't think that it worked," said the queen.

"So you mean that there is a chance that I might wake up tomorrow morning completely normal?" he said with great hope.

"I think so, Hatter," she said with a smile.

He was so delighted to hear that. "Well I can just barely wait!"

"I would have to agree with you on that, Hatter," she said, clasping her hands.

After some time Hatter went off to bed. The only problem was that he was so wound up and excited about everything that he didn't know if he would be able to sleep. "I hope that the potion doesn't not work because of lack of sleep," he said to himself.

After a half hour had passed he was still awake. "Oh...Getting married! New cure! Alice! I might be normal again!..." He couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was about everything. "Come on, Tarrant! Sleep! Sleep!"

Just then there was a knock on his door. At first he just stared at the door. "What was that?" He thought. His mind was just _not_ working right.

Then there was a knock again. "Oh the door!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He opened it. The White Queen was standing there. "Oh, hello, Majesty. What brings you here?"

"I could hear you shouting."

Hatter blinked a few times. Then he started to blush with embarrassment. "Oh...sorry, Majesty. I...can't sleep."

"I suspected that." She held out a potion to him.

"What is this?"

"It's a sleeping potion. You must sleep in order to see if this new potion that I made will work."

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much, Your Majesty!" He drank it down.

"Well, that will be all. You should be sleeping in three minutes precisely. So off to bed with you. Good night."

"Thank you, Majesty. Good night." He went into his bed and laid down. Then in three minutes he was asleep.

**New scene **

The sun poured through Hatter's bedroom in the morning. His eyes opened from the bright light. At first he just laid there in an absent minded state. He was thinking of the dream he had just had.

"Some do do birds are awfully rude," he thought. "But then again why should they not be?"

His mind was the mind of someone who just arose from a very deep sleep. So he laid there for a while, not even realizing what had happened the day before.

All of the sudden it came to him. "Why am I thinking so,...steadily...? I almost feel like I am not...mad..." Just then he stopped his thought. He gasped with delight. "The potion..." Slowly he pulled his hands out of his blankets.

_They were clean_. He gasped again. "My hands!" He ran his fingers along side each other to make sure it was real. They were as real as ever. "Oh my,...goodness!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror.

The skin on his face was all _one color_. His hair was tamed, but still curly. Now it laid to his shoulders in long red locks. His eyebrows were perfectly normal and his eyes where a regular, natural green. His eyelashes were no longer thick and white and his lips were a normal natural peach color.

He ran his, now clean, hands along his face and hair. "I am so...so..._normal_..." he said. "I'm..._free_..." His face lit up with tremendous happiness. "I am free!"

He ran out of his room with much enthusiasm. He ran into the breakfast room. Alice and White Queen were in there. They looked at him with shock.

"It worked! I am cured, Your Highness! I am cured!" he yelled with great happiness.

White Queen's face lit up with overbearing joy. "Oh, Hatter! That-that...Is just too wonderful!"

Alice did not know what was going on. But she did want to know why he looked so..._normal_. "How did this happen?"

"Her Highness gave me a potion that cured me! Isn't it wonderful, Alice. I have a steady mind now! I don't look frightening! I am normal again!"

Alice went up to Hatter. She took his hands and ran hers along them. Then she felt his face. It was all so real. Alice was so happy that she didn't know what to say. Neither did Hatter. He was so happy that he almost felt as if he were mad again.

After dozens of thank yous and celebrating Hatter went back up to his room. He realized that he was so ecstatic that he didn't even get ready for the day yet.

Alice and White Queen were left alone with each other.

"Well, that is just wonderful," said the queen, as she sipped some tea.

Alice was still mind blown from the past event. She sat there with a very stunned look. "Yes...very..."


	2. Tarrant

A few weeks had passed. Alice and White Queen had lots of plans for the upcoming wedding. They had almost the whole thing done. It was now only three days before the marriage would be taken place.

Hatter and Alice walked alongside the large river of Marmoreal. They were hand in hand. They had just been to McTwisp and Donna's wedding the day before so there minds were on that. They were discussing how happy they were for the two bunnies and how they were even more happy about their own wedding coming up very soon.

"It is so wonderful love is," said Alice.

"Yes indeed. Nothing more wonderful."

"McTwisp and Donna were so happy yesterday. They were just adorable!"

"Yes," Then he looked at Alice's face and stroked it with his gentle hand. "Not as adorable as you though."

"Oh...Hatter," she said blushing. Then Alice got to thinking. She had been calling him 'Hatter' from the day she met him. "Doesn't he have a name?" Alice thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt very ashamed that she had never asked him. Of course she had only _just_ began to like him enough to even think it mattered. That was another shame that she had and knew she would probably carry for the rest of her life.

Shyly she looked up at him. "Um...Hatter?" 

"Yes, My Love?"

"I...well...I was wondering. You go by the title 'Hatter.' That was what everyone has called you since I came here, but...you must have an actual given name right?"

Hatter through his head back and laughed. "Of course I do, Silly Girl! My mother name me just as all the other mothers name their children!" He shook his head, still laughing a bit.

They kept walking. Alice was waiting for him to giver her his name but he didn't. Instead he started commenting on how large the cliffs of Marmoreal were.

"Those cliffs over there are almost fighting how large they are," he stated casually.

Alice looked confused. "Oh, yes...Don't you want to tell me your name?" she said, getting back on the name topic.

He paid her attention. "Oh, if you want, My Sweet Lass," he said, casually again.

Alice looked at him strangely. "What is his deal? Obviously I want to know his name or I wouldn't have asked. He is still weird even without the madness," she thought to herself. Then she got rid of her bad attitude and faked a nice one. "Yes, Hatter. I would like to know your name, that is if you don't mind telling me."

"Of course I don't mind!" he said with a smile. "My name is Tarrant."

Alice smiled. "Tarrant...Tarrant..." she said a few times. "I like it."

"Thank you, Alice. It means "thunder."

"Thunder...Well I think it suits you." She looked at him. She gazed onto how much he had changed. The new name would just add to it. His new self _was_ Tarrant. That was him before he was taken with madness. "I think I could get used to calling you Tarrant... Yes, I could very well."

"Whatever pleases you," he said joyfully.

Alice smiled. "He hasn't changed as far as his sweetness goes and he probably never will," she thought to herself.

They walked for a little while longer. Then sat next to the river and watched the sunset.

"Ha-um...Tarrant?" Alice said.

"Yes?" 

"When we are married, will we live in our own cottage, or stay at the castle?"

He thought for a moment. "Well...I haven't thought of it. Would you want to have our own cottage?"

"I am not so sure. I personally would like to...but I think I would miss White Queen to much..."

He thought about that. "Yes, that is certainly true. I would miss her too. I think she likes having us here."

"Well what if we got a cottage in marmoreal? Then we could see her all of the time. We could come to the castle any time we want. McTwisp and Donna did that."

Hatter thought again. "You know what? That is a good idea I think. We should do that. We could get a little cottage in the village little ways off. That is also where the bunnies are."

"All right. That is a good idea. I like it."

"Yes, and I will go out tomorrow looking for a nice place for us to stay," he said.

After a while by the river the two headed back to the castle. It was almost dark.


	3. The Wedding (not a detailed wedding)

The day of the wedding came. White Queen helped Alice get ready. Alice had her long white gown on. She had blue flowers in her hair along with her veil.

"I can't believe I am doing this..." Alice said.

White Queen looked at her with question. "Well you love him don't you?"

"Oh, yes...Its just...I can't believe it has come to this. I remember when I used to run away from him and...hated him."

"Well at least you are not doing that anymore."

"Yes...I know. But I wish that I had been...nicer to him," she finale said.

"Well...Alice, we all make mistakes."

"Yes, and that was a really big one. I just...feel like...I don't deserve him..."

White Queen was silent. She knew that Alice was right but she wouldn't say it. "Alice, he doesn't think that. He loves you so very much. He always has. I remember how upset he was that you did not like him. He thought that there was no way you would ever fall for him."

"He did?"

"Yes. It was right before you two came together."

Alice thought for a moment. "I just...I don't know how I could live with myself. I want to apologize to him every second of the day. Is that how it will be once we are married?"

"Alice, you will just have to learn to forget about it. And you should be happy right now. You are going to be married to the man you love. The one loves you and will forever love you. If you were sad today then he would be sad. You are trying to avoid that right now."

Alice knew that White Queen had a point. She certainly did not want that.

"Alice, just go marry him and be happy with him. That is the best thing you could do as far as making him happy. In fact, that is the best thing that he could want to be happy. Nothing else could even compare."

Alice thought about it. "Yes...you are right. I will. I will make him happy. He deserves it even if I don't."

She put her shoes on and was ready to go.

Alice entered the large room that the wedding ceremony was taken place. She gazed up to the head of the alter. She saw her future husband up there. Alice could hardly believe that it was Hatter.

He had changed so much. She could barely tell that he was the same man. He wore a black suit with a rose in the button hole. His hair was nicely combed but still curly.

He looked so sane, and handsome to Alice. That instant she felt true happiness. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She loved him truly and would forever.

She got up to the top of the alter. Soon vows were said and the rings were exchanged. Alice and Tarrant were now husband and wife forever.

**A/N: Yeah I know. Sorry I don't know how on earth to make romantic stuff. I REALLY don't know how to make weddings. If anyone has an idea I would gladly put it in. **


	4. Alice's Prank

After a couple of weeks had passed, Alice and Tarrant had nicely settled into their new cottage. Their life was in perfect order and they where so very happy.

Just about every day Tarrant went to work at his trade of making hats for the White Queen.

He was getting ready to leave.

"Tarrant?" Alice said.

"Yes, My Dearest?"

"What do you want me to make for supper?"

Tarrant thought for a moment. "Uh...You know I love anything you make. Just make anything."

"Oh, Tarrant. Why is that always your answer?" Alice moaned.

Tarrant looked blankly. "Uh...well...I don't know."

Alice, now giving up, said, "Oh all right, Tarrant. Just go. I will come up with something...Like I always do..."

"Well all right then," He said, and he gave her a hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good bye."

He began walking off.

"Be careful with the mercury oil, Tarrant!" she called after him.

"I will! Not doing that again!" he called back, as he left.

Alice was now left alone. She was thinking of how Tarrant said that he "liked anything that she cooked."

Suddenly Alice thought up a scheme. "Like everything that I cook, do you Tarrant? Well, we will see about that." She laughed to herself.

Later in the afternoon Alice went out to get some ingredients to make dinner. She walked on the roads of the Marmoreal village. She greeted friends on the way.

Most of them congratulated her on the wedding. Some were snotty, and just walked passed when Alice said, "Hello."

"Well, really?" Alice said, in a rebuking tone and went on her way.

Soon she got to the market. She scanned the shelves. "Lets see...What is the most disgusting combination I could get...?"

Then she spotted some sardines. "Oh, perfect!" She grabbed those and put them in her basket. Then she went to an other shelf. She got a can of horseradish sauce. Then some cabbages.

Soon her basket was full with, basil, melons, cabbage, pears and other non mixable items.

"I am not so sure you will be liking this, Tarrant," Alice said. She paid for all of the food and left.

Once she got home she chopped up and mixed all the things together in a large bowl. Then she baked it all in a pan. It made the most foul stench in the air.

"Ew! Oh!" Alice said holding her nose. "You will not like this, Tarrant!"

Later once it was finished, she put the muck on a plate and then on the table. Then five minutes later Tarrant came home.

He walked in. Just when he entered he scrunched up his nose at horrible smell.

"Oh, Tarrant! Hello, how was work today?" she said, giving him a kiss.

"Oh...it was...quite well," he said, trying not to breath to much.

"Well, I made your dinner. Come eat it."

Tarrant hesitated to go into the dining room. Once he sat down and saw what was on his plate he hesitated even more. He looked at his wife with an expression of question.

"Well, eat up, Tarrant. You said that you like everything I made. So I just made anything."

"Oh...It looks...delicious..." he said. Then he picked up a fork full. He very hesitantly put it in his mouth. Then in two minutes he ate the whole thing as fast as he could.

Once he had finished it, he looked like he was going to puke. He jumped up from the table quickly. "Well, thank you so much, Alice. I will be right back." He ran out side.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to eat it..." she said. "Wow, he really will do anything to make me happy, wont he?" she peeked out side. She saw Tarrant over at the well. He was rinsing his mouth out thoroughly.

Alice couldn't help but to laugh. "Poor, Tarrant! I didn't think he would actually eat it! She went out to the well. Tarrant instantly stopped rinsing his mouth.

"You know, Tarrant? You did not have to eat it." She said.

Tarrant looked like he didn't know what to say. "Uh...well...I liked it..."

"No you didn't, and you were not supposed to."

"I wasn't?"

"No! Of course not! I made that to see if you would actually eat it! I can't believe that you did!"

Tarrant stared at her with disbelieve. "Oh..." was all he said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, no. Not at all..." he said, shaking his head "no."

Alice looked at him with disbelieve. "Don't you ever get mad at me?"

"Um...I can't think of a time that I have...Was I supposed to be mad at you?"

"Well...not _supposed_ to be, but...well, most people would be."

"Well...sorry. I guess that I just...-"

"I guess you are just too nice to me, Tarrant," she interrupted. Then she put her arm around him. "Come on. Lets get you something good to eat. They walked back into the cottage.


	5. Alice's Pregnancy

It was only a few months later when Alice was expecting she and Tarrant's first child. Alice was very tired and sick feeling for the first two weeks. Though once word was out, all the ladies of the village came to Alice and Tarrant's cottage to help Alice out when Tarrant was gone working at his shop.

Alice lay on the couch with her eyes closed. The house was messy but Alice felt too sick to clean it. But there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said, sickly.

The door opened. Alice's next door neighbor, Millie, came in. Millie was a little older than Alice and she had three children of her own. But she came alone. "Alice, how are you feeling, My Dear?"

"...Sick..." she said.

"I thought so. That is why I came. I want to help you out in your troubled time."

"Oh, Millie." Alice sat up. "You don't have to..."

"Nonsense! Now you just rest there, and I will clean your house. I know what it is like to be morning sick. I have had it three times. It is not the most wonderful thing."

"Oh, Millie...It is so very nice of you to do this for me..."

"Oh, please. It is my pleasure!" Then she scanned the room. "Now lets see what there is to do..." She ran to the table. She picked up plates, cups and utensils. She brought them to the counter and picked fixed the center piece of the table.

Then she wiped the table down.

"Oh, Millie, thank you so much!" Alice said.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me! Like I said, It is my pleasure." Then she began washing the dishes. Then she swept the floor. Soon the windows where clean and the shelves were dusted. The mats were beaten and the floors were mopped.

After an hour of Millie dashing around the cottage the place was sparkling clean. She went to Alice who was laying on the couch. "Now what should I make for dinner?" Millie said.

"Oh, Millie. Really you don't need to. You have already done so much!"

"No, no. What shall I make for dinner? Your husband will be home soon."

Alice sighed. "Well...I suppose you can make vegetable soup."

"Then vegetable soup it is!" Millie said, jollyly. She began chopping many vegetables and putting them into a pot. Soon the whole cottage smelt of yummy soup. Once it was finished Millie came to Alice and said, "Well, that just about does it. There wont be anything else to do, right?"

"Oh, no, no! How can I ever thank you?!"

"Well, then I will be on my way. If you need anything else just tell me. Good bye, Alice. Wish your husband the best for me!"

"I will. Thank you!"

Millie left the cottage. Alice lay back. "Wow...that was...helpful..."

About a half hour later Tarrant came home. He went and gave Alice a kiss on her head. "How are you feeling, My Dear Sweet Wife?"

"Not good. But...Millie came and cleaned the whole cottage and made dinner for me. That was so sweet of her."

Tarrant scanned the cottage. "Oh, my. She did clean up. That was so nice of her. I should make her a hat."

"Oh, yes. That would be a good idea," Alice said.

"I will make her one tomorrow then."

"All right, then."

The two sat at the table and had some soup.


	6. Alice's Visit To Mirana:The Rabbit Famiy

After six months had passed, Alice was more comfortable as far as feeling sick went. But she was getting very big. Millie had helped out lots whenever she needed it. But now Alice was more on her own.

Now this morning, Alice went with her husband to the White Queen's castle. It had been far too long since Alice had seen the queen. Once they got to the castle Alice made her way to the kitchen. She found The White Queen in there.

Once White Queen saw Alice her face lit up with happiness. "Oh, Alice, My Dear!" She ran over and gave her a hug. "Oh, how are you feeling, Dear? It has been far too long!"

"Yes, it has. And I am feeling much better, thank you."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes very."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well...I haven't thought of it much. But I know Tarrant want's a girl."

"Oh, how sweet."

The two talked about the baby for a while and then the queen ordered The March Hare to make some tea for them. Once they where seated drinking tea they talked some more about plans for the baby.

"And were are you planning on having it?" said White queen.

"Well...I honestly have not given much thought to it. I am actually quite scared to have the baby."

"Oh, My Dear. If you want I will give you a potion so that you will not feel any labor or birth pains."

"You could?" Alice's face lit up.

"Yes, I very well could."

"Oh...Your Majesty...That would be wonderful!"

"Alice, please. It is time that you just call me Mirana."

"Mirana?...But...You're the queen."

"I know, Alice. But you and Tarrant are such close friends to me that you are like family. I must say that I feel slightly out of place when you call me formal names, such as Your Majesty."

Alice was silent for a moment. "Oh...well, all right then." She laughed a little bit. She was delighted. What an honor it was to be such close friends with the queen. Alice felt very special.

After a long time Alice spent with Mirana, soon Tarrant came in. "Are you ready to go, Sweet?" He gave Alice a kiss.

"Oh...I suppose...so." Alice looked sad.

"Well what's this?" Tarrant said, amused.

"Well...I just...havn't seen Her High-...Mirana, in so long," Alice said.

"Well you can come tomorrow. After all, I come here almost every day."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Well all right then. Let's be getting home. I don't want you to miss any sleep." He laughed.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course he is right, Alice," said Mirana.

"Well, good bye...Mirana." Alice laughed. "It might be difficult to get used to calling you that!"

Mirana laughed too. "Oh, Alice. Good bye. Thank you so much for stopping by."

The two hugged each other.

"Come visit more," said Mirana.

"I will."

After Alice and Tarrant left, they headed for the trail home. The sun was setting and the evening spring breeze was warm.

As they were on the trail they passed by McTwisp and his family. McTwisp and Donna now had three little bunnies of there own. They were all out for a family walk.

"Oh, McTwisp, Donna! We haven't seen you lately. What beautiful bunnies you have!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Alice," said the two rabbits together.

"I don't believe I have we have even been introduced to the little ones yet," said Tarrant.

"Oh, my. I don't believe so ether...Terribly sorry. We don't come out of the hole often," said Donna. Then she pointed to each rabbit and introduced them. "This is Muffy, Donald and Dexter."

"Oh, how sweet!" Alice squealed. She held her hand's out to Muffy. "May I?"

Muffy jumped into Alice's hands. Alice cradled her and ran her fingers behind Muffy's soft ears. "Look at you! You are so soft and precious!" Alice said.

Tarrant picked up the other two little bunnies. "Look at these boys. Handsome and strong."

The two rabbits parent watched on proudly as the other married couple enjoyed their children.

"Oh, I just want to take you home with me! You are so cute!" Alice said.

"Oh, Alice! We will be getting our own pretty soon!" Tarrant laughed.

"I know!" she said, while nuzzling Muffy's stomach.

After a little while of talking with the rabbits, Alice and Tarrant were off to their cottage. They went in and settled down.

"I can't wait till the baby is born, Tarrant," Alice said.

"Oh? I thought that you were afraid."

"Yes, but Mirana said that she could give me a potion to stop any pain. I am not afraid now."

"Oh, she did? Well that is wonderful, Alice."

"Yes, very. She has done so many good things for us."

"Yes, no doubt about that. I can't name how helpful she has always been to us."

Alice thought for a moment. "What would we do without our queen?"

"We would all be wandering around hopelessly, and never knowing what would happen next."

"Yes...I just wonder...If she is ever lonely. Do you think that she wishes that she were married?"

Tarrant thought for a moment. "I am not sure. She seems so happy...but, at the same time people get lonely living by themselves for years and years."

"I wonder if there is someone out there for her."

"That would be wonderful, now wouldn't it?"

"Oh, yes. It would be. I hope she finds someone some day. She is too good to be single."

"Or maybe she is too good for all the men out there."

Alice laughed. "That is a good point!"

"Well, it is time for resting, Alice. I want you to get your sleep. You need to have as much strength as you can."

Alice was not tired, or did she feel like going to bed. But she wanted to please her husband in any way she possibly could, so she did.

After a little snack and a bath, Alice and Tarrant went to bed.


	7. The New Hightopp

It was only a few months later and Alice was due to have the baby any day. Alice was very big and uncomfortable.

All though Alice was uncomfortably, Tarrant was still having trouble keeping Alice down. Alice wanted to do too many things for a woman nine months pregnant.

"Alice, please let me get your lunch for you?" he said.

"Tarrant, it is just a trip to the kitchen! Please don't be like this?"

"It is a trip to the kitchen that I could take. Just stay down."

"Tarrant, you are being ridiculous! I think that I know quite well what I can and can't do!"

"Well, Alice! I just want you to be safe!"

"I am safe!" She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She got her cup of water and went back to the living room. She folded her arms at Tarrant. "There, you see? Not a big deal at all."

Tarrant was annoyed, but he didn't argue. He knew that Alice would always win with everything anyway. There was no telling her anything. "Yes, Alice. I see." He stood up. "Well it is time that I will be off. Good bye, Dear." He kissed her and left.

Alice was now alone in the cottage. "So. What should I do with myself then?"

She thought for a moment. "Ah, I know. I will take a nice walk. Get some fresh air."

She went outside. The air was so fresh and clean. Alice sniffed the air. "Ahhhh. I am so glad Tarrant is not here. He would most likely make me go to bed right now."

She began walking on a trail through the neighborhood. She passed friends on the way. She walked passed the cottage of the Malibrook family. Mrs. Malibrook was out on her porch. She saw Alice walking passed. "Why, Alice! I have not seen you around much lately." She ran down to Alice. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, but I needed a walk. _Tarrant_ doesn't let me get out much. But I am taking a walk while he is working," Alice said.

Mrs. Malibrook looked at Alice with question. "Well...Alice, you do realize that he is just trying to protect you?"

"Yes, but he has crossed the line. Once it got to the point that he would not let me get my water this morning I decided to stop listening to him all together."

"Well...Alice, taking a walk really is a bit strenuous for your conditions."

"Oh, really. I am quite fine. I need this. In fact, I feel better with the fresh air-" All of the sudden, Alice doubled over in pain.

"Are you all right?" said Mrs. Malibrook concerned, offering a hand.

"Oh, yes. I am fine...Just kicking is all..."

"Alice maybe you should sit down. Come. I have chairs on my porch." She helped Alice up to her porch. "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Um...yes, that would be nice...Thank you..." Alice said painfully.

Mrs. Malibrook went in the house. She quickly came back out with a glass of water. Alice gratefully took it.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Mrs. Malibrook.

"I suppose so...Thank you..."

Mrs. Malibrook sat in a chair next to her. "Do you want me to make tea?"

"No, thank you. This will do."

The ladies chatted for a little while on different subjects. But then all of the sudden Alice felt pain again. "Ohhhh!" she doubled over again.

Mrs. Malibrook watched on with concern. "Do you think it is time?"

"Oh...no...I don't think so. Just...nine months pregnant." She held her stomach with pain again.

"Alice, I think I should get Tarrant."

"No, no! He will just have a bunch of useless help for me! I am quite fine on my own. He will be worried and for nothing!"

"Alice, I think you do need help right now -"

"Owwww! Ahhh!" Alice wailed. "Oh...I think it is time!"

Mrs. Malibrook stood up. "Okay, stay calm. Come in and lay down. I will send my husband out for help."

Mrs. Malibrook helped Alice into the bedroom. Alice laid down. She was starting to cry. "Mirana had a potion for me to take! I need that potion!"

"Calm down, Alice. We will try to get your potion." Mrs. Malibrook said. Then she rushed to the kitchen and got a bowl with warm water and a rag. Then she went to find her husband. He was out in the gardens. She ran out to him. "Bard!"

He looked up from hoeing the ground. "Yes, what is it?"

"It is Alice. She is going to have the baby! Will you go to the White Queen's castle and inform her? Tarrant too!"

Bard didn't waist any time. He ran off and got his horse. Then he galloped away. Once Bard reached the castle he sent for the throne room. The queen was there.

"Your, Majesty! Alice is having her baby and she needs you and Tarrant," he said.

The queen instantly stood up. "Were is she?"

"She is at my cottage. My wife is taking care of her right now."

The queen rushed off. She went to get Tarrant in his workshop. She opened the doors. "Tarrant, Alice is having the baby! She needs you now!"

Tarrant dropped the scissors that he was holding in his hand. "She is?! Were is she?! We need to find her!" He started rushing to the doors.

"Tarrant, stay calm! It is okay, but she needs you to be there. I will lead you there." The queen said. Then she rushed to her kitchen and grabbed the potion.

She and Tarrant rushed off to the Malibrook house. Tarrant was being a basket case the whole time. "What if she is having problems?! What if she is dying?!"

"Tarrant, calm down! She is not dying. It will all be fine! Birthing is a natural part of life." The queen tried to soothe him, but she could tell that it was no use. She just had to deal with him until they got there.

Ten minutes later, Tarrant and Mirana arrived. Tarrant ran up to the porch. He pounded on the door. A few seconds later, Mrs. Malibrook opened it. "Ah, Tarrant. You are late I am afraid."

"Late? for what?! Where is Alice?! Is she okay?!"

"Oh, yes. She is quite well. She has just given birth to your son."

Tarrant's face lit up. He ran into the bedroom and there they were. Alice was sitting upright while holding a bundle in her arms. She looked at Tarrant smiling. "Come see Peter, Tarrant."

Tarrant slowly approached his wife and child. She held the baby out to him. He gently took the baby into his arms. He looked down at his son smile proudly. Then he looked back at Alice. "Sorry I was late, Alice. That was naughty of me."

"Oh, it's fine, Tarrant."

Just then Mirana came rushing in. She stopped short at the sight of the baby. "Oh, Alice! I am sorry you did not have the potion."

"It's all right. I am fine now," Alice said.

Then Mirana peeked over Tarrant's shoulder. She looked at the baby boy. "Oh!" she said, with excitement. "May I?" She held her hands out to the baby. Tarrant handed the baby to her.

"Oh, you are a handsome boy, aren't you? You look like your parents." Mirana cradled him. "You have your mother's hair I think."

"Yes, I would have to admit. He is blonde," Tarrant said.

"Maybe the next baby will have a red head like you, Tarrant," Alice said.

Tarrant thought about it. "Next baby?...That would be nice...maybe we will have a girl next."

"Maybe."

"Well, girl or boy, I will love them all the same," Tarrant said, proudly.

"I know you would, Tarrant." Alice smiled.


	8. Peter

It was only a few months after Peter was born. He was already looking around curiously and starting to make baby noises.

Alice had just finished feeding him in the rocking chair. Tarrant was at work so Alice decided to take her son for a walk.

She put him in the carriage and walked out of the cottage. She went for the trail. She passed neighbors. No one ever passed without stopping and looking into the carriage.

Alice's distant neighbor, Joanna Miller passed by. She squealed in delighit once she caught sight of the new baby.

"Oh, my goodness! The baby that I have heard so much about! I did not get to see him yet!" She peeked into the carriage. "Well, hello, Little One. Are you enjoying the fresh air?"

Peter looked up with his large brown eyes. He waved his hand in the air a bit and cooed.

Joanna laughed. "Oh, Alice. He is just perfect!"

"Thank you. I do believe so myself," Alice said, with pride.

"Maybe, once he is old enough, he and my son, Willy can play together. Willy is just turning 1 year old in a few weeks. They are close enough in age."

Alice gasped with delight. Then she looked into the carriage at her little son. "Well isn't that nice, Peter? You are already set up with a play date."

Both the ladies laughed.

"Won't that be special?" Joanna said.

"Yes indeed," said Alice.

**Five months later**

Peter was now crawling. Alice found it hard to keep him out of trouble. He crawled his way over to the tea table. He pulled on the table cloth and began pulling it down. Alice just caught eye of him.

"Oh, Peter!" She ran over to him but it was too late. He pulled half the cloth off and there were tea cups crashing to the ground. Alice swept him up before there could be any more trouble. "Oh, Peter! Look at what you have done!"

He started crying. At first Alice was angry but after he started crying she began to feel sorry that she yelled at him. After all he was just a baby and did not know.

Alice began swaying him. "I am sorry. It's okay," she said softly. After a few minutes of soothing him, he stopped crying.

She took him to his crib. Then she went back to the mess on the floor. She had to clean it all up before Tarrant got home. "Oh, Tarrant. You are going to be so mad," she said, while picking up his favorite tea cup. It was now broken into six different pieces.

**three years later**

Peter was finale not so much of a trouble maker. He in fact tried to be quite helpful in times. He always wanted to help Alice make dinner and sweep floors. He also liked to help Tarrant bring fire wood up to the fire place.

Alice was also pregnant with the second Hightopp child. Being pregnant she had trouble doing things around the house. But having her three-year-old son around, helping out, it made things just the slightest bit easier.

Alice was out in the garden picking carrots. She was having trouble bending down getting them. Peter was out in the yard playing with Chessur.

"Peter?" Alice called.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Will you pick these carrots for me? It is hard for me to bend down right now. My belly hurts because of the baby."

Peter ran over to Alice. "Of course, Mama!" he began picking the carrots and putting them into the basket.

As he was picking them he saw that there was dirt on the carrots. He looked at Alice with confusion. "Mama, these are too dirty for us to eat."

"Oh, Peter. We will clean them, you silly boy!"

"No, I don't think so. They are all brown. We need orange carrots."

"They will turn orange once they are all cleaned up, my dear."

"Well when can we clean them?"

"Just as soon as we are finished picking them. Don't worry. Trust me, they will be fine."

"Well, okay, Mama. You're the boss," he said, shaking his head with disbelieve.

Alice tried to keep from laughing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're the boss. Just as always."

Alice snickered a little bit. "Peter, you are very funny. Come now, lets clean the carrots. Your father will be home soon."

The two went inside. Alice filled a bucket of water and cleaned all the carrots off. The carrots got their orange color.

"There, you see, My Dear? They are orange," Alice said to her son.

Peter looked at them with disbelieve in his eyes. "So they were hiding under all that dirt?!"

"Yes, you see? Perfectly clean!"

"Oh, good! I didn't want to eat dirty carrots!"

Alice laughed, and patted her son on the head. "I know. I wouldn't make you eat them."

Later on Alice had dinner ready. She set out the table nicely. Only a few minutes later Tarrant came home. Peter ran to the door once he heard Tarrant say, "I'm home!"

"Papa!" He jumped into his father's arms.

"How are you doing, My Laddie?"

"Oh...fine, I suppose," Peter said smartly.

Tarrant laughed and rubbed harshly on his boy's head, messing up his hair. Then Tarrant sat Peter down at the table and walked to Alice.

"How are you feeling, My Love?" he said, kissing her forhead.

"Oh...Just, you know. Baby is getting bigger," Alice said.

"Ah. I see."

"But Peter helped me so much today. He picked my carrots for me, helped me clean them, and helped me make dinner! Isn't that right, Peter?" Alice said, looking proudly at her son.

Peter looked up. "What?" he said, cluelessly.

Alice chuckled. "Nothing."

The family seated and began eating dinner.

After dinner was over, Tarrant and Peter played chess. They sat on the living room floor and Alice sat in the rocking chair sewing a sampler.

Peter moved a rook two capture Tarrant's pawn. Tarrant faked a tragedy. "Oh, no! You got my pawn! What will I do now?!" He covered his face.

Peter tried to hide his proud smile.

"Good move, Peter!" Tarrant rubbed his son's head roughly.

"Your turn, Papa!"

"Oh, it is? Well let's see...hm..." He moved a pawn in direct range with Peter's bishop.

Peter excitedly took the pawn.

"Oh no! He is after me again! Oh, how could I be so foolish?!" Tarrant said.

Peter once again tried not to show his excitement. He wanted to remain smart.

Tarrant smiled at him. "You know? Our Queen loves this game."

"She does?"

"Yes. She could beat me any day. She is very good."

"I want to play with her too!"

"Oh!" Tarrant laughed. "I think she would be delighted!"

"Do you thing I could beet her?"

Tarrant chuckled a little. "Well...you might have to try really hard."

"I will! I can win! I will show you!"

Tarrant laughed proudly at his son. Alice laughed too. She thought it was just wonderful to watched her husband and son spending time together.

After a while it was Peter's bed time. Alice stood up from her chair and went over to her son. She patted him on the head. "Time to get you in bed, Dear."

"Bed time? Already?" he said disappointedly.

"Yes, I am afraid so. You are a little boy and you need your sleep. You want to get big and strong, don't you?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Well then off you go. Get in the bath. I will be there."

Peter ran into the bathroom. He took off his cloths and got into the bathtub. Alice came in with the soap. She began filling the water.

Alice scrubbed her dirty little boy until the water was brownish with dirt. "Oh, my! You are a dirty little boy!" Alice said.

"Well...I was in the dirt today. I made a road for my toy horses to walk on. They like to have roads to run on."

"Do they, now?"

"Yes. I asked them. And they said yes."

"Oh, my. You must be very special to have your toy horses talk to you." Alice finished rinsing him off. She got a towel and wrapped him up. "There you are, Dear. Now lets get you into your pajamas."

Peter ran into his bedroom. He opened his drawer and picked out some pajamas. Alice helped him get into them. Then she tucked him into his bed and told him a story. Halfway through the story he dozed off to sleep.

Alice smiled at her precious son. She kissed his for head. "Good night, my sweet," she whispered. Then she went off to bed.


	9. The New Baby

**Takes place four months later, just after Alice gave birth to their second child**

It was very early in the morning. The sky was still almost dark.

In the cozy Hightopp cottage Alice lay in the large bed. She cradled her newborn baby girl. Tarrant watched over her proudly.

Alice kissed the baby's light red hair. "Well you have your daughter now, Tarrant," she said.

"I know! I don't know what to do!" Tarrant beamed, and he wiped a tear off his cheek. He looked down at his daughter. Alice carefully handed the baby to him.

He carefully took the baby into his arms. "Oh.." he whispered, looking down at the baby. "She is so tiny!" he chuckled softly.

"And she has red hair, like you," Alice said.

Tarrant smiled proudly. "I know she does!" Then he looked back down at the child. She yawned. "Oh..! Did you see that? She yawned," he quietly said with excitement.

Alice smiled. She knew he must be very excited to have a daughter now. She knew there would be all kinds of little things that he would get excited about, just because of that. "Yes, I saw her yawn. I have seen Peter yawn a lot, so I am in fact quite used to it."

Tarrant looked up. "Oh...your right. I was not around so much when Peter was a baby. I was always so busy making hats for Mirana. I never really got a chance to watch Peter as a baby." He suddenly looked slightly sad.

"Don't worry, Tarrant. Now that Mirana only has you make hats three days of the week instead of every day, you can watch our new baby grow, and spend more time with Peter," Alice said.

Tarrant lit up. "Yes, you are right. Although we do owe it to Mirana. After all, she is always so generous to us. She did give you that potion for your giving birth last night."

Alice sighed with relieve. "Ah, yes, I know. Although Peter's birth was not as bad as I thought it would be, I still would not want to be put through that again. I am most grateful to Mirana."

Tarrant chuckled a little thinking of three years ago when Peter was born. He was much more up tight with that birth. Mostly because it was the first time, and he wasn't there for it. "Little Peter..." he said, thinking of his little boy. "I wonder how he will take to being an older brother."

Alice thought for a second. "Oh, you are right. I wonder that too. He probably will not know what to do at first."

"Well, we will see when he wakes up," said Tarrant. Then he gazed back down at his daughter, smiling. He touched her little nose. "Such a gift.." he said. Then he looked at his wife. "And to think you used to hate me," he said, with amusement.

Alice looked up shocked. "Why are you acting like that is funny?" she said. She was clearly bothered by this. Even to this day, she felt guilty for how she used to treat him. She wished that he would never bring it up, especially with a smile on his face.

"Well...It is funny! You used to just hate anything that had to do with me, and now look at you! You are married to me and we have two children!" He laughed.

Alice did not. She still wished that when she married him, she had actually...deserved him. Deep down inside, she knew that she did not deserve him, and he did not deserve her. No matter how much love she showed him, she still felt like she did not give him enough to make up for her terrible past behavior. "Tarrant...It is not funny."

"Why not? I think it is! It is funny because...well ... no one would ever even think that you would come to me, much less marry me! Now that is all proven completely wrong!"

"But...I feel sad when I remember those days..."

"Oh, Alice. It is all in the past."

"I know...but...I still feel like I am...not good enough for you..." she finally said.

Tarrant looked at her solemnly. "Oh...Alice...Please don't feel that way...I try so hard to make you feel like you are the best thing in the world."

"I know, Tarrant! That's what is wrong! I am not the best thing in the world! I was a horrible witch to you, and all you ever did was treat me like a queen. I treated you like a jabberwocky!"

Tarrant blinked a few times. "Alice...please...don't think about that. It is all in the past, and we love each other now. Our lives are so much more different."

"I know, Tarrant, But why don't you understand? It is no joking matter!"

Tarrant didn't really know what to say. "Well...I suppose...I am just so happy that you actually did...fall for me. And I know you love me now, so...I can laugh at the past."

"Well I never will..." she mumbled.

Tarrant came up to Alice. He placed the baby in her arms and sat beside her. He rubbed Alice's hair. "I am sorry. I wont bring it up again. I just wish...you didn't judge yourself to harshly. You must have had a reason for all that past stuff, so just...don't worry about it. You have given me more love then anyone else could ever."

Alice smiled up at him. Although she still wasn't happy, she smiled for him. He obviously did not understand, and he meant no harm.

She rubbed his cheek. "You are my hero, Tarrant."

He smiled back. "And you are mine."

Alice could only think_, "No I am not..."_

**Scene switches**

It was later on in the morning. The sun had risen and the birds were chirping.

Tarrant was down stares getting some tea for Alice. Peter came down. He was still a little tired. He yawned and walked in the kitchen next to Tarrant.

"Peter, my boy! How about some breakfast?" Tarrant said.

Peter climbed into the chair tiredly. "Okay," he said.

Tarrant began boiling some water to make oat meal for Peter.

Peter looked about."Where is Mama? She always makes my breakfast."

Tarrant smiled at his son. "Oh,...well, you see, Mama needs to rest right now...But she has a very special surprise for you."

Peter opened his tired eyes, wide with excitement. "What is it?" he said.

"Would you like to see?"

"Yes, yes!" Peter said, happily.

"All right then, follow me," Tarrant said, and the two of them went up the stares.

Tarrant peeked in the bedroom. Alice was sitting agents the headboard with the baby in her arms. The baby was sleeping.

Tarrant turned to Peter and put his finger up to his mouth. "Shhh..." he said. "Keep it quiet."

"Okay," Peter whispered.

The two tip-toed in the bedroom. Peter could not see the baby yet, because he was too short to see over the bed. So Tarrant lifted him up onto the bed and set him next to Alice.

Alice pulled away the blankets from the baby's face to show Peter. "You see, Peter? This is your little baby sister," Alice said softly.

Peter looked upon the baby with great curiosity. Then he looked up at Alice. "That is a tiny person!" he whispered.

Alice chuckled. "Yes, she is."

Peter smiled at the baby. "I like her!" He bounced a little on the bed.

Both the parents chuckled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

Tarrant situated Peter, sitting agents some pillows. Alice placed the baby in Peter's arms.

Peter smiled down at the baby proudly. Then he looked up at Alice. "Does she have a name?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course she does. Her name is Rosalie," Alice said.

Peter smiled down at Rosalie. He touched her little nose. "I am bigger then you, Rosalie," he said.

Tarrant laughed. "Yes, you are! That means that you can take care of her. You can teach her how to play, walk, talk and sing."

"I want to show her my toy horse!" Peter said.

"Oh, yes. You can show her all your toys. Let's wait until she wakes up though," Tarrant said.

"Okay," Peter smiled.

Then from that moment and for a while after, the small family just admired their newest member.


	10. The Hightopp Children

**Three years Later**

Rosalie and Peter ran through the garden's outside their cottage. They ran through separate trails, splitting up from each other. Peter ran up to a pear tree. "Rosalie?" he called his sister.

Rosalie ran through the bushes. "Coming!" she called. She jumped out of the bushes with leaves all stuck in her strawberry blond hair. "What is it, Peter?" she asked.

"Let's get some pears!" he said, pointing to the juicy pears in the tree.

"Okay!" she said, clapping her hands. "You get them. I am too small."

"Well, I am too small too."

The children stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly Peter got an idea. "I know! You can stand on top of me! Then you can reach them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Here." He bent down. "Climb on my back," he said.

Rosalie stepped up carefully upon her brother's back. She wobbled a little, unsteadily. "Aaaa!" she shrieked.

"It's okay, Rosie! Just take your time," Peter assured her.

"Well, why can't you get the pears? You are big! You can do anything!"

"Well I am not big enough to get those. Now just be careful, okay? You can do it."

Rosalie was hesitant. "Okay..." she said.

She finally pulled herself up to the first branch. She tried to grab it, but her hand missed it and she fell forward. She tumbled off her brother, with her elbow landing on a rock.

"Ow!" She instantly started crying, holding her elbow in pain. She had stains on her dress as well.

"Oh, Rosie! Are you okay?" Peter asked in a caring manner.

Rosalie didn't look at him. She just kept crying while rubbing her bruise.

Peter started to pull on her arm. "Let me see," he said.

She pulled her arm away. "No! You had a bad idea, Peter!"

"I'm sorry, Rosie! I am sorry!" Peter knew that it was his fault that his sister was hurt, and he was worried that he would get in trouble if his parents found out about this. He also knew that they could easily find out with Rosalie's bruise turning purple.

Now, she was also bleeding from the crash. Peter wanted to find a way for his parents to not know about this.

He looked about. Then he spotted the water fountain over by some talking flowers.

Just then, Rosalie got up and started walking away. "I have to show Mama," she said.

"No, Rosalie! No!" Peter said, grabbing her. "Don't tell her! I will get in trouble. She will make Papa swat me with a stick!"

"But I have a cut!"

"I know! But we can clean it out with some water! Come on!" he said, pointing to the fountain.

He lead her over to it. Then he rinsed out her cut with the water. "There! See? You are fine."

"Peter I want to go inside. I don't want to play any more," she said.

"Why?"

"I am tired. I want to take a nap."

"Well, you can take a nap under the tree, in that long grass," he said, pointing to it.

Just then, the children heard their mother calling them. "Peter? Rosalie?!" she called.

"Oh, no! It's Mama! Don't let her see your bruise!" Peter said, to Rosalie.

Rosalie covered her bruise and then they walked over to the cottage. They saw their mother out on the porch waiting for them. "Well, there you two are. Come in now. It is time for lunch," Alice said.

Peter stood closely next to his sister, trying to hide her arm. "Okay," he said.

Alice went back inside.

Peter looked at Rosalie. "Now remember, Rosie. Don't let Mama see your bruise, or I will get punished. You don't want that do you?"

"...No..." she sighed.

"Okay. Come on, then."

The children walked inside. They sat at the table. Alice had made vegetable soup for them.

"Oh, yummy! Thank you, Mama!" said Peter.

"Your welcome, Dear," Alice winked at her son.

Peter ate most of the soup, but Rosalie left her bowl almost empty. "I am full, Mama," she said.

"Full? What, were you eating in the gardens?" Alice said.

"No...but I just want to take a nap."

"Well, all right then. Go ahead," Alice said.

Rosalie got up from the table and went up the steps. She went in her room and changed her dirty dress. Then she put on a long sleeved pink dress. She knew that she could hide her bruise easier if she had long sleeves.

Then she laid down on her bed, while snuggling up with her little stuffed rabbit. She dozed off to sleep.


	11. A Father and His Daughter

A few hours later Rosalie woke up. She got out of her bed and went down the wood steps. The cottage was empty. She could not find her mother or brother anywhere.

"Mama! Peter!" she called. She looked out the window, and saw that they where both out in the garden. They where picking tomatoes. She smiled with relieve. "I thought that they left me alone," she said.

Then she suddenly felt very hungry. She wandered into the kitchen and looked around. She saw some left over apple pie from the desert they had the day before. "Oh, yummy!" she said, and she got a fork out of the cupboard.

Then she put a chair next to the counter. She climbed upon it and began eating the pie.

A few minutes later, Rosalie heard the front door open. She jumped off the chair and ran to the door. There she saw her father had just come home from the hat shop.

Rosalie beamed happily. "Papa!" she yelled, and she ran up to him.

He pulled her into his arms happily and lifted her up. "How is my darling girl?" he said.

"Eating pie," she said.

"You were eating pie?" he said, acting excited.

"Yes, Papa. I took a nap, and then I was hungry so I ate pie."

"Oh, my. You didn't wait till after dinner?"

"No," she said simply.

"Oh..." he tisked at her. Then he smiled. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone.." he whispered.

She giggled at him. He began to carry her away. "So, where are Mama, and Peter?"

"Out in the garden. Peter is helping Mama get vegetables. So how about you help me with the pie?" Rosalie asked.

Tarrant laughed. "Help you with the pie?"

"Yes, Papa. I shouldn't eat the whole thing by myself, without sharing any." She looked at him seriously.

Tarrant laughed again. "Sweet Girl, I think you had best wait until after dinner to eat any more pie, okay?"

"But, Papa. I am hungry."

"Well..." he looked at the clock. "It is near brillig now. Mama will be broiling things for supper very soon."

"Okay..." she said sadly.

"Why so down, My Girl?" her father said, in a caring tone.

"Nothing."

Tarrant knew she was upset. "Tell you what. We will have a tea party tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Rosalie's face lit up with excitement. "Yes, Papa! That would be such fun!" she said, clapping her little hands.

"There's a smile!" he said. "Now how about a short walk until supper?"

"Yes, yes!" Rosalie was even more happy now.

"All right, then, My Little Sweetness. Come along. Get some shoes on."

Rosalie ran over to the corner of the living room where her boots were. She slipped them onto her little feet. "Papa! I can't tie my boots!" she called from the room.

Tarrant came in and crouched next to her. He began tying her boot laces.

"Can you make them nice and tight, Papa?" she asked.

Tarrant put one of her feet up agents his stomach for stability. Then he strengthfuly pulled the laces tight.

"Ow! That's _too_ tight, Papa!" Rosalie giggled.

"What? Too tight? Well, then..." He loosened the laces and tightened them to a reasonable tightness. "There. Can your foot breath now?"

"Yes, Papa," she giggled.

Then he did the other foot as he did the other. "There! Are you ready now?"

"Yes, Papa!" Rosalie jumped up and down with excitement. Then Tarrant took her by the hand and the two walked out of the cottage.

They walked along the Marmoreal trails.

"So how was your little day, Rosalie?" Tarrant asked his daughter.

"It was wonderful! I played a game with Peter, in the gardens, and then we -" Rosalie stopped short before she spilled the information on the apple tree to her father. She remembered that her brother had told her not to tell anyone, so she would remain loyal to him. "Then," she continued. "I did not fall down and bruise my arm."

Tarrant looked at her curiously. "Oh?"

"Yes. I did not," she said, surly of herself.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. But why would you bring it up if it didn't even happen?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Um,...no reason."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Tarrant smiled at his mischievous daughter. "Al right then. What ever you say."

Just then Rosalie saw a yellow flower at the side of the trail. She ran over to it. "Look, Papa! A yellow flower! Yellow is my favorite color!" she said, picking the flower.

"Is it now?"

"Yes!"

He took the yellow flower from her and placed it behind her ear. The yellow color contrasted nicely with her curly strawberry blond hair. "Ah, how pretty you look!" he said proudly.

"Thank you, Papa. You look very handsome."

Tarrant laughed. "Why, thank you, Rosalie!" he said.

She beamed up at him. Then, Rosalie spotted a bird's nest in the trees. "Papa! Papa, Look!" She pointed to the branch.

"What is it?" he said, looking about.

"It's a little birdy home!" she said.

Tarrant looked above his head. Sure enough there was a bird's nest with hungry little birds tweeting inside it. "Oh, well what do you know."

"Let me see, Papa! Let me see!" Rosalie jumped up and down with her hands clasped.

Tarrant chuckled. "Well, all right." He picked up his little girl and held her high enough to see above the bird's nest.

Rosalie gazed upon the three little birds. She squealed excitedly, looking at the birds. Their mouths were wide open. "Papa, they are hungry. Can we feed them?"

Tarrant set down his daughter. "Well,...I don't know..."

"Oh, please, Papa? Please? They are so hungry!"

"Well,...their mother will be home soon. I am sure she will have something to give them."

Rosalie looked back at the nest. "But,...she might be lost..." she said quietly.

Tarrant knew that the bird's mother was probably not lost, however he knew that his little girl was not going to give up on wanting to feed the birds. If she didn't get to give them food, she would be sad for the rest of the evening. "Oh,...all right, Dear. I suppose you can give them something..."

Rosalie's face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Papa!" She jumped up and hugged him. He chuckled.

"What should we give them?" Rosalie asked.

"Well..." he thought for a second. "Birds like bread crumbs."

"Okay! I will go get the bread crumbs and you stay here and make sure that the birdies don't get hurt!" She began to run towards the cottage. Tarrant smiled proudly as he watched his daughter's little legs run up the trail.

Soon Rosalie was at the cottage. She climbed upon the counter and looked into the cabinet. She found the bread basket. Quickly she took out a chunk of bread and hopped back down. She ran back out of the cottage and back down the trail.

She found her father still waiting for her. "Okay, Papa! I have the bread!" She ran up to him. He lifted her up to the nest again. She ripped off little pieces of bread and carefully put the pieces into each little bird's mouth.

After all the bread was gone, Rosalie watched as the birds fell silently to sleep. "Aw...they're sleeping now!" she said, with adore. She smiled down at them. "I love them, Papa."

"Yes, My Dear. I know you do," he said.

Just then, the mother bird returned. She looked down at her little babies sleeping. "Oh, my," she said. "They have all fallen asleep."

Tarrant laughed. "Oh, uh...my little girl waned to feed them some bread. I hope you don't mind..." Tarrant said unsurely.

The bird's face lit up gratefully. "Oh, no. I don't mind at all!" Then she looked down at Rosalie. She flew onto Rosalie's hand. Rosalie held her gently.

"What is your name, Child?" the bird asked.

"Rosalie," she said.

"Thank you, Rosalie. You may not know it, but I had nothing to feed my babies today. I searched everywhere, but I could find nothing," the bird said.

Tarrant looked astonished.

"You are most welcome. I have plenty of bread. I can feed your babies every day, if you like," Rosalie said, as politely as she could.

The bird looked even more grateful, but she was slightly bashful. "Well...would that be any...trouble?"

"Absolutely not, Ma'am," Tarrant answered.

"I would love to do that!" Rosalie beamed up at her father, who flashed a smile back at her.

The bird was overly joyed. "Oh, why...thank you so much! I don't know why, but I have been having so much trouble finding food for the chicks. I think all of the worms have moved on or something. But in all words...Thank you!"

"Always glad to help, Ma'am," Tarrant said. Then he looked at his daughter. "But, speaking of hungry children, I think that this one needs to get home for supper," he said, poking her in the arm playfully.

"Oh, yes. That would be a good idea. Get her home," the bird said.

Tarrant laughed. Then he picked up his daughter. "Have good evening," he said to the bird.

"And you," said the bird, waving her wing 'good bye.'

Tarrant walked off with his daughter in one arm. "Well, Dear. You were right to have fed the baby birds, now weren't you?"

"Yes, Papa! I was. You were wrong," she gloated.

"That I was. Can you forgive me?" he said.

Rosalie giggled. "Of course I will, Papa!" She kissed his cheek. Tarrant laughed and kissed her back.

The father and daughter walked on, back to their cozy cottage.


	12. The Little Rabbit

The next day came. The sun came pouring in on Rosalie's bed. She woke up from the light. Then she sat up in bed, looking out the window.

She climbed out of bed and went over to her widowpane. The morning air smelled very fresh. Rosalie looked at the trees. She saw birds flying around, from branch to branch.

Just then she remembered. "Oh, the baby birds!"

She slipped her little boots on and went down the steps. She climbed upon the counter and got some bread down from the cabinet.

Then, still in her night gown, she rushed out the door. She ran down the trail, to the tree where the little birds were. She looked at the nest. It was high up into the tree.

"How will I reach it?" she said.

She could here the little birds calling. Just then, Rosalie heard her name being called.

She looked back to see that her father was walking down the trail. "Dear, what are you doing down here all by your self?" he said tiredly.

"I have to feed the birds," she said.

"Rosalie, you should have waited until I came with you. You could never reach the branch yourself. And besides, I don't want you down here, so far from the cottage all by your self," he said.

"But, Papa! You were asleep! They were hungry!"

"Well, even if they were, you still would not be able to reach the branch to give them food without me, you know?"

Rosalie knew that her father was right. "Yes, Papa."

"Good. So from now on, you just wait until I come with you, okay?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good. Now let's get those little birds fed," he said, and he lifted her up to the nest. There were the birds, with hungry open mouths. Rosalie fed each little bird.

"I wonder where the mother bird is," Rosalie said.

"I don't know, Dear," said Tarrant. He set her down. "She could be out trying to find food again."

"Poor mother bird. She doesn't have anything to give her babies!" Rosalie said.

"I know, Dear," he said sadly.

Just then, Rosalie spotted a little bunny in the tall grass. She gasped with excitement. "Papa, look! It's Muffy!" She ran over to Muffy. "Hello, Muffy!"

"Hello, Rosie," Muffy said.

"Well, well. Little Muffy. What are you doing out here all alone?" Tarrant asked.

"I love coming out early in the morning. That's when it is the most quiet. And I don't need to deal with bossy brothers, bothering me," Muffy said.

"Do your parents know you're gone?" Tarrant said.

"Um,...no..." Muffy turned her face.

"Well, Muffy. Maybe you should not be out here all alone," he said.

Muffy bowed her head. "Yes, sir..."

"Come now. I will take you home to your parents."

The three walked off. Soon they were at the little rabbit home under ground. Donna was out there at the mail box. She looked releived once she saw Tarrant coming with her little bunny.

"Oh, Mr. Hatter! Thank you so much! I was worried sick about Little Muffy!" Donna said.

"My pleasure, Ma'am," Tarrant said.

Muffy ran up to her mother. Her mother looked upon her sternly. "Now, Muffy. What makes you think that you can go running off like that?"

Muffy shifted her foot and looked at the ground shamefully. "Ummmmmmm, sorry, Mama," she said.

"Go in now. Everyone is waiting to have breakfast." Donna hit her little bunny on the rear end, as Muffy passed her to walk into the house.

Rosalie started giggling at that. Then Tarrant looked upon her sternly. Rosalie instantly stopped laughing and looked at her father respectfully. "Sorry, Papa," she said.

He tilted his head slightly and smiled a little. "Just don't do it again, Dear."

"Yes, Papa."

Then Tarrant looked at Donna. "Well, good day. But we should be off. My little girl hasn't even had breakfast either."

"Oh, yes! Good day, Mr. Hatter. I shall see you soon," Donna said.

Just then, Rosalie tugged on Tarrant's sleeve to get his attention. He lowered his head to her height. "What is it, My Dear?"

Rosalie whispered into his ear. "Can we invite the rabbits to our tea party today?"

Tarrant nodded with interest. "That is a good idea." Then he looked at Donna. She had not gone inside yet. "Donna, would you and your family accompany us for tea this afternoon?"

Donna looked happy. "Well, that would be wonderful! Yes, thank you! We would love that!"

"Wonderful! We will have the tea at 2:00. We will see you then," he said.

After the rabbit thanked him, she went inside. Tarrant and Rosalie started walking back to the trail. Rosalie beamed happily, and she gave her father a big hug. "Thank you, Papa!" she said.

"For what?" he said, with amusement.

"For inviting my friends! You are the best Papa in all of Underland!"

Tarrant laughed. "Why, thank you, Rosalie! You are the best daughter in all of Underland!"

"Thank you, Papa!"

Tarrant smiled at his daughter. "You are such a happy little girl, you know that?" he said.

"Yes, I am happy! I have such good friends, such good food, and tea parties, and the best Papa ever!" she exclaimed.

Tarrant laughed proudly. Then he picked up his daughter. "Come here, You!" He hugged her tightly and swung her around. Rosalie giggled with delight.

They spent the whole walk home enjoying each other's company. Just like a father and his daughter should.


	13. Tea Time

Once it was the afternoon, the Tarrant was getting the tea party ready. He was out in a nice patch of green grass setting table cloths over the tables.

Meanwhile, Alice was getting Rosalie ready for the tea as well. Alice opened Rosalie's closet door. She looked upon the dresses. Then she pulled out a nice green dress with flowers on the trim of it. The front had a lace up vest. "Rosalie, Dear! Come, so I can get your dress on," Alice said.

Rosalie ran over. Alice helped her little three year old get into the pretty green dress.

"Mama?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, Dear?"

"When will I be big enough to get dressed on my own?"

Alice tapped her chin. "Good question. These dresses are quite tedious things to put on. It is only natural that you would need help getting into it."

"Well, I can put my boots on."

"But you need my help with tying them," Alice winked at her little girl.

"Well, I can put on my hat by myself."

"Yes, Dear. That you can do."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" called Peter's voice.

"Not, yet, Peter!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice chuckled. About five minutes later, they were finished. "Okay, Peter. You can come in!" Alice called.

"Okay!" Peter shouted. Then he entered the room. He got one glance at his sister, and he gasped in awe. "Oh, Rosie! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Peter," Rosalie said, a little bashfully.

"You belong dancing at the ball at Ms. Mirana's castle," Peter said.

"Why, Peter! So do you! You are quite handsome, you know?" Rosalie said.

"Thank you, My Lady," he said, removing his hat, with a polite, gentlemanly bow.

Rosalie giggled. Then Alice said, "Why don't you two run along. Your father is for, sure wating for you both."

"Okay, Mama," they said. The two Hightopp children ran out, hand in hand. They ran down the steps and to the door. Then they ran out the cottage. They went on the trail and walked on it. Soon enough, they reached a nice shady, grassy spot in the forest. They saw their father there setting out tea cups.

"Hello, Papa!" Peter called.

"Papa!" Rosalie called.

The two ran over to him. "Hello, My Little Rascals!" he said, in a playful tone. He patted his son on the back and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Rosalie looked a little confused. "Papa, why don't you kiss Peter?" she said.

Tarrant looked at his daughter for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Well," he finally said. "Peter is a boy, so I can be rough with him...whereas, you are a girl. So I must be as gentle as bunny to you."

Peter stood proudly. "That's right," he said. "Boys aren't gentle with each other. They are rough."

"But why? Why don't you want to be gentle?" Rosalie said, still confused.

"Rosalie," Tarrant chuckled at her. "You will understand some day."

"Why can't I understand now?" she said.

"Because, you are too young to understand. Your pretty little head isn't ready to understand everything yet," Tarrant said.

Rosalie looked a little sad. She felt like her father and brother were taking advantage of the fact that she was smaller then they were. But her mind was driven away, just as she saw a little rabbit family coming to the table. "Oh, Muffy!" she yelled.

Then she ran over to Muffy. She gave muffy a soft cuddly hug. "How are you doing today?" she said.

"Fine, thank you," said Muffy.

"Do you want to sit next to me during the tea party?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! That would be lovely!" Muffy said, while clapping her paws.

Just then, the March Hare arrived. Tarrant glanced over, as March Hare seated himself into the seat. "Keep all tea cups, tea pots, plates and spoons to yourself, Hare. I have my children with me, and I don't much care for them being hurt," Tarrant said.

March Hare looked over at Tarrant and made a freaky face, sticking out his teeth. Tarrant looked upon him sternly.

...

After all of the guests arrived, the table was full. The tea began. As the guests started passing around tarts and cookies, they were having a grand time.

Rosalie sat next to Muffy on her right side. Tarrant was on her left. Peter was on Tarrant's left side, as he sat at the head of the table.

March Hare stood up on the table while holding his cake. Tarrant quickly spotted him. "Sit down, Hare!" he yelled.

The Hare made obnoxious noises, as he looked at Tarrant with his freaky eyes both pointing in different directions.

"Sit down!" Tarrant repeated, in a very harsh tone.

The Hare continued to make his ugly noises, but he sat down. The tea continued.

Rosalie held out a cherry tart to Muffy. "Here, Muffy. Taste this. My Mama made it."

"Oh, yum. It looks delicious," Muffy said, and she took the tart. She bit it. "Oh, it is delicious!"

"I know! I want another one!" Rosalie said, and she reached for a new one.

"Are you having fun, Dear?" Tarrant asked Rosalie, leaning over his shoulder.

"Yes, Papa! Very much fun! These tarts are so good, and the scones, and the cakes, and the cookies, and the pie, and the - "

Tarrant chuckled. "Darling!" He tapped his finger to his mouth, making the 'shush' signal.

"Sorry, Papa," Rosalie giggled.

He gave her a reassuring smile. Rosalie looked at Muffy and giggled. "Now I am silly," she whispered.

Muffy giggled too.

Then Rosalie looked across the table. She spotted some mini huckleberry muffins. She wanted them. She looked at McTwisp, who sat directly in front of the muffins. "Can I have some muffins, Mr. McTwisp?" she asked politely.

"Oh, yes, My Dear. Of course," he said. Then he reached out for the muffins.

Just as he was about to pick up the plate, the March Hare grabbed it, clean before McTwisp had it in hand. He dumped all the muffins off the plate while laughing the whole time. Then he through the plate, right at Rosalie. "He' ya go!" he yelled.

The plate flew across the table like a frisbee. It his Rosalie right in the head. She screamed with fear, and pain.

Tarrant stood up from the table furiously. He stomped over to the hare, who was nervously whimpering and playing with his coat. Tarrant picked up the hare by his ears. March Hare was kicking his legs and making ugly noises while trying to squirm out of Tarrant's hands.

"I told you not to do that!" Tarrant growled.

March Hare was even more scared now. He kept making his weird noises and kicking his legs. Tarrant wet over to a tree and whacked him against it. The March Hare wailed in pain. Then Tarrant swatted the hare on the rear end with a switch. He swatted him many times.

Finally he set the hare down. The hare was whimpering and crying.

"Go home! No more tea parties for you!" Tarrant yelled.

March Hare looked at Tarrant with his insane eyes still crying. "Y-y-you, mean...n-n-n never again?!"

"No! Never! I told you at the beginning, that I didn't want my children getting hurt! And the first thing you do, is throw a plate at my daughter's face! Now go home!" Tarrant yelled.

March Hare's head dropped in sadness. His friend had changed tremendously since he had children. Hare realized that now Tarrant put all importance on his children, and was now probably done with him. He walked off. Leaving the tea party.

Tarrant returned to the table. He approached his weeping daughter. "Oh, Dear," he said. He looked at her face. There was a large bruise on the beginning of her eye leading up to the top of her fore head. Tarrant kissed her on the bruise. "It's all right, Dear. I'll take you home to Mama. She will fix you up."

He picked up the crying little girl and began to walk away. Before he left, he turned back and looked at McTwisp. "Mr. McTwisp, I am setting you in charge. I have to take her back to Alice."

"Yes, Tarrant. Don't you worry," McTwisp said.

...

Tarrant took his daughter back home. Alice came out side. She was not happy when she saw the large bruise on her daughter's face, and she was especially not happy when she heard how it happened.

But she took the little girl inside and got her all fixed up. Soon Rosalie was fine and she returned to the tea party.


	14. The Strange Evening

**Takes place four years later**

Rosalie walked through the large Marmoreal field. The wind was blowing delightfully and the sun was shining behind some large puffy clouds. A butterfly came and landed on Rosalie's shoulder. She smiled down at it and giggled. "Hello, Little Butterfly," she said.

"Hello, Little Girl," said the butterfly.

"I love your pink wings."

"I love your pink dress."

"I love your graceful way of flying."

"Well, I love your peace and iinnocence."

Rosalie giggled. "Where do you live, Little Butterfly?"

"In that large tree, Little Girl. Where do you live?"

"In the tan cottage behind the woods. I am out for a walk. My mother and father don't know, and my brother is busy chopping wood."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying my time with the wind, the trees, the flowers, and with you," Rosalie smiled at the little butterfly.

"Why, thank you. I love this little company that we have been keeping as well."

Rosalie and the butterfly talked for a little longer. Then soon, the butterfly had to return back to its home, for it was soon to be sunset.

"Well, Little Girl. I must be getting home. My little larvae await me. Good bye," the butterfly said.

"Good bye," said Rosalie.

The butterfly flew away. Rosalie continued on. She walked toward a deep wood that she had never seen before. "Wow...I have never been here before," she said, gazing into the dark forest. Then she looked about herself. "I wonder how far I am from home."

Then she looked at the sun. It was very close to falling. It almost set right behind a large mountain. But Rosalie was still very curious about the dark deep woods. "I wonder who lives in there..."

She continued to walk closer and closer to the woods. Soon she was coming right to the entrance. There were large trees. The wind blew them ever so calmly. The leaves chickled in the wind. Almost as if they were talking to each other.

Rosalie stood at the beginning of the entrance. "Hello!" she called to the woods. There was no answer. Rosalie was very hesitant to enter the woods. She knew that she had best be getting home and yet here she was ready for an adventure.

"Well, how many adventures can I get a chance for? If I leave now, I might not ever know how to come back...and besides...I am sure it is not dangerous. No place in Underland is dangerous, now that the Red Queen is defeated," Rosalie assured herself.

She knew that the right thing to do was to return home, safe and sound to the cozy, warm cottage that her parents would want her. But Rosalie wanted to wonder. She was older now, and she was curious about the routs of Underland. Not just the ones around her home.

So slowly but surely, she entered the deep dark woods. Rosalie walked slowly. She stepped quietly upon sticks and leaves that had fallen from trees. Then she walked passed a large boulder with moss on it. The boulder was very welcoming, with how it was shaped as a hillside.

Rosalie climbed upon it. She gazed far, for she could see much more, on the high of this rock. She spotted a large lake with a river that flowed into it. "Oh, how lovely!" she exclaimed. She hopped off the rock and dashed over to the lake.

She stood beside the lake. There were lily pads, flowers and many bushes around the lake. The whole place was so much like a fairies world. The waterfall was sparkling in the setting sun, as it fell into the lake. And the cotton blew in the air, as a slight breeze picked up the cotton form the trees.

The place was a tranquil haven. The perfect place to rest, meditate, cure or live. "Oh, how...wonderful...I want to show this place to Peter! We can come here all the time!"

Rosalie removed her boots. She dipped her little feet into the water, while holding up her dress so that hit would not get wet. Then she cupped her hand and picked up a pool of water. She drank it. It was fresh and it was cold. It was perfect.

Fish had come up to her, and they were nipping at her feet. They tickled her toes and she giggled. "Well, hello, Little Fish!" she exclaimed.

She spent a good while wading in the shallow lake when suddenly, she noticed that the sun was just barely peeking out from the mountain. "Oh, I must get back to the cottage," she said. She put her shoes back on.

Then she gave the lake one last look. She smiled, and sniffed the air. "Ah, this is perfect," she said.

Then suddenly, she heard something behind the bushes. She gasped in fear. Her heart started racing she began to freeze up.

The rustling continued. She watched on, wide eyed, afraid to run, when suddenly, it came out. She saw what was making all the noise.

Out from behind the bushes, came a strange looking, tall, thin man. He looked as if her were no older then mid twenties. He had tattered cloths. A loose white blouse that was now grayish. It was tucked into some brown pants, that were rolled up to the middle of his shins. His feet were bare and he had long dirty blonde hair. His eyes were such a light color that they almost glowed. They were a pail, greenish, almost yellow color.

He looked in surprise when he saw Rosalie standing there. "Well...hello, there, Little Girl. What brings you here?" he asked, in a gentle tone.

Rosalie stared into his eyes. She was very frightened at the sight of his odd looking eyes. She did not answer, she just stared, still and cold.

The man was a little confused at her reaction. "Are...you okay? Are you lost?"

He started to take a step closer, but Rosalie jolted. He stopped in his steps at her reaction. "Are you lost?" he said again. "Do you need help finding your way home?"

Rosalie shook her head a little bit. "Uh...no...I am fine. I need to get home now..." she said, very quietly and she showed true fear.

The man could see that she was afraid. "Do you know your way home?" he asked, as gently as he could. And he smiled at her.

Rosalie saw that his eyes flashed yellow when he smiled. She gasped and began to back away.

"I wont hurt you. Its okay," he said, his eyes flashing yellow every time he smiled at her.

Rosalie let out a loud scream. She took off running. The man began to chase her. "Wait! Come back! I won't hurt you, I promise!" he yelled.

Rosalie continued to run. She didn't even know where she was. She stopped once she saw that she was no where recognizable. The sun had set, and she didn't know witch way was West anymore.

She looked about frantically to see if the man was still following her. Sure enough, not too far behind her, the man ran as fast as her could.

Rosalie kept running. SHe crashed into branches and bushes, for she was so scared that she could not even see strait, and besides. It was dark out.

She cut her face and arms, trying to get through a thorny bush. She wailed and squealed, trying to struggle her way out of it. "Ow! Aaaa! Help! Papa!" she yelled. She, of course, knew that her father was no where around.

A second later the strange man reached her. He came up slowly. Rosalie was trebling very much.

The man was trying to reassure her that he would not hurt her. "Shhh. Its okay..." he said in a soft voice. Rosalie turned her face as he smiled. She closed her eyes, and her world went black.


End file.
